


Kira the long lost daughter of Lance and Walter

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternative of Being a family again, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Mpreg Lance Sterling, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Qiana was saved by Killian from being attacked by man. They grew close as friends than fell in love. Years later Kira is the lost daughter of Lance and Walter reunite 14-years old.
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise) & Original Female Character(s), Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapter will be Qiana and Killian meeting and Falling in love than after it will just be Walter and Lance

June 12, 2014….  
5:30PM  
“Let go of me!” She snarls. “Why don’t you give me you know what?” The man smirks. “Never!” She shouts. Not until a man grabs him from the back. 

Throws him into the wall. The man started running from there. When she saw him turn, blushed then frowned when she saw his robot hand too. “Are you okay?” The man asked her. “Y-yes I’m, she said nervously.”

She gave him a cutesy smile. He swallows hard. He started to walk. “Wait!” He looks at her oddly. “Do you want to go for iced coffee or something?” She grins. He stares at her oddly. “Oh yeah we just met!” she grins at him.

“My name is Qiana but I won’t my last name because my big brother will be mad as a hornet!” She chuckled. “And your name is?” She grins at him. It’s Killian… He stares at her strangely. “So is it a yes or no?” She grins curiously.

She ordered them iced coffee. Killian I’ve never seen you part of town, she smiled curiously. I like to order iced coffee and taking to the park, she said cheerfully. “Are visiting family?” She gave a smirk. “Yes, I am… He lied.”

“I graduated pretty fast from high school, college and from Veterinarian school!” She grins. I guess you’re very smart, he said. Thank you, she turns pink. My dreams are to help animals, she grins. “Killian, do you have dreams?” She smiles. Yes, I do have a lot… 

“What are your dreams?” She kept smiling at him. I don’t talk about it, he sighs. Well that’s okay if you don’t talk about it’s fine with me, she grins. It’s okay to be shy, she grins. “But talking is the best solution ever! Because it helps you over be come your fears of shyness!” She winks at him. He turned red. She giggles at him.

You just need someone to cheer you or be there for you, she smiles big. He grins at her. They talked for bit until the sun rise down. Then her phone rings. She groans at but then smiles when he frowns at her.

“Where do you need to go?” He asked. “Oh…Me? I have to go home.” She shakily chuckles. “Or My big brother be boiling in water!” She laughs. “Older siblings right?” She sighed with a smile. He doesn’t like me bringing out so late, only because I’m his little daisy and even that I am 15! He just too protective of ME… But what can you do?” She shrugs her shoulders with a little laugh. 

Will I better get go now, she smiles. Qiana… Yes, she smiles. “When do I see you again?” He asked. She wrote down her phone and gave it to him. Any time you want to see me again, she winks. 

Then she left. 

When she got home, she sighs. She unlocks the front door. “QIANA!” “Where have you been?” He yells from inside of the house. She closed the door, sighing. 

Her brother runs to her and checks her if she’s okay. Lance, I’m fine, she groans. Lance, it’s only 7:00PM, she rolls her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me!” He firmly said. She ignored him and starts to walk to her room, he growls. Shutting the door and locking it. 

She stares at her girly like room and the animal plushies on bed. She lays down on her bed with hand behind her head with a smile.

The next morning….

She got just in her blue skirt and white one shoulder blouse. She runs down the stairs and opens the front door. “Qiana!” He said seriously. “Yes, Lance?” She groans in annoyance. He stare at her unhappy. 

I want you to be home early ok, She sighs and rolled her eyes. “I want you to be safe.” Fine… 

She went to the park to meetup with Killian. “Killian, did you know that the clouds could be your dreams?” Qiana smiles. But that’s what I say, she smiles. I used to do this with my brother all time but…things change. He was always busy in work. He frowns at her. “He…is?” He frowns. How about your parents?” He asks her. “They probably spend time with you, right?” He gloomed at her.

She frowns. Don’t want talk about them, she turns her head to the side. His heart bleed, feeling bad for her. But I can tell you about my brother, she smile. He’s cool and awesome. He was always there for me. 

He will get these cool gifts for my birthday and Christmas. Taking me to the zoo, he understands my dreams not like my parents and stepdad, she sadly smiles. They was always disappointed in me. 

They wanted me to be a business or modeling career but I didn’t… I chose veterinary care for animals. “You should of seen my dad mad more than anything,” He never really cared about anything I do in school or in my life. 

“But my mom?” She was the most caring person. She loved me but wasn’t happy with my dream. My mom… tears coming down her face. “They were more proud of my brother, not me.” She sighs with an upset tone. “You know Killian, my dad isn’t a nice person, he’s only nice to the people he talks to.” He looked at her with a gloomed look. “So him and my mom argued a lot…. Then they got divorced.” She closed her eyes tight. 

“She remarried with a white man who was kind and caring,” He loves me like his own daughter, be there for me and spend time with me.” She sadly smiles. Killian stares at her with sad.

“I think you’re cute!” She winks. He turned red.

June 12, 2017….

A summary day by the sea, dolphin jumps though the waves. She was secretly going on a date without Lance knowing. She was wearing a red frilly dress with sandals, her makeup was beautiful, lips red as a rose. 

“You look beautiful!” He smiles. She blushed at the words. She sits on the blanket next him. She smiles at the ocean, the ocean breeze though her hair. “So, what are we having for dinner?” He smirked at her.

She saw him pulled out spaghetti with meatballs. “That looks good!” She smells the yummy aroma. 

“Do you like dogs?” She asked him, he nods. “I love them!” She grins. I used to have a Saint Bernard when I was kid. “He was the best!” She smiled at the memories. After my parents died in a car accident… He looks at her with a frown. 

Bear and I went to live with my older brother. “He loves me more than anything in the world!” She softly smiles. He doesn’t like my dog bear… “DID HE GOT RID OF HIM!” He yells. “Uh no, he just pretended to like him. “But like I always say my brother is the best!” She softly smiles. She went right for the kiss. He turned red. “I love you.” She told him. He kissed her back, smoothed her check.


	2. Life goes on and a girl with two boys

March 12, 2018….  
It was a beautiful sunny day, flowers blooming, birds singing a tune. She dressed up for a special date. “Isn’t it beautiful today?” He smiled. She nods at him. He swallows hard and had the words stuck in his throat, she giggles at him. 

“Honey bun, you look nervous, now don’t you?” She chuckles, he smiled nervously. “Qiana love, do you want to marry me?” He smiled. Her eyes sparkled up, smiles huge. “Yes!” She knocking him down. 

She kissed him but frowns. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “It just my brother… She sighed. “Can you keep a secret?” She played with her fingers. “Of course, my love, anything for you.” He smiles softly smiles. 

My last name is Sterling and brother is a spy, Killian eyes grew wide. Lance just is scared that someone who might break my heart or take me away from him… She turns to him with cute smile. “That’s nice my love.” He smiled, she grins and hugs him. He hugs her back with a devilishly smile of knowing a perfect idea.

They got married in a church on August 1st. 

February 15th….

Hon bun… “She’s my archenemy’s sister, He maimed me, killed the people I love.” He whispers. “But he might take away her from me.” He snarls. She walks to him with a frown. “Honey Bun, did Lance did that to you?” She frowns. He turns to her, nods. “But you look fine…. He turned off his hologram, she was speechless. 

Then she smiled at him and whispered to him that made him super red. “You mean the?” He smirked, picked her up and took her to the room.

February 26th, 2019….

She waited for a bit in the bathroom, saw two positive signs on the pregnancy test, full of joy. He saw her giggling at him, puzzles in question. She smirked at him. “This a riddle that I’m going to give you!” She winks. “I’m small but very important. I’m free to make but expensive to maintain. I’m noticeable but you cannot see me. What am I?” She asked curiously. He paused for a second. “You’re…pregnant?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes!” She hugs him and smiles at him. He hugs her back. 

4 Months later… 

“Chief, NO!” A girl said in a kitsune mask. “There she is, Dad!” He said to his dad. “W..what are you talking about, Chris?” She frowns. “Dawn… he walks to her. She backs up, growls. “Please remove the mask.” He asked. 

He removed her mask, cried when he saw her face. He smooths her face, she was confused. “W-wait? Why are you smoothie my face?” She frowns. “I’m your father.” He smiled. Dawn growls. “Really?” She hissed. “Where were you at the time when I was kid?” He froze. “Kyrgyzstan… Dawn was puzzling in disbelief. “I couldn’t take of you, Dawn.” Dawn stares at him. “Your mother died after you and your brother were born. But I loved you and Chris so much, Dawn smiles and hugs him. Chief and Fifi smiled. Then door shuts. “NO!” Chris yelled. 

Few seconds later….

“Why do I have to stay with you two?” Dawn asked in annoyance. Lance and Walter doesn’t answer but Walter smiles at her. (“Hi, I’m Chewy!”) the Saint Bernard said cheerfully. (I’m Fifi and this big dog is Chief!”) the ferret said. 

Chewy follows Fifi and Chief. 

“Qiana, what’s wrong?” Lance frowns, she puzzled. “Lance, can I show you something?” She sadly asked. “Sure, What is it?” Lance nods at her. She looks at him and passed him a photo from her wedding. 

An hour later… 

Daddy is going to be gone for awhile… She smiled when she sees him. “I thought you were in jail?” She sadly said. “They may changes,” Qiana smiled. “If I didn’t still revenge or attack Lance.” He walks to her with a smile. “Hi, there it’s daddy!” He talked to her belly. 

She giggled, Dawn saw them, frowns. “Dawn come here!” He calls her. “You’re going to be a big sister!” They grinned. She smiles and walks over to Chris. Fifi climbs on Dawn’s shoulder. “Chris, where are you going?” Dawn frowns. 

He smirks. “Going to Las Vegas to be in the mafia.” He winks at her, she growls. “But we’re going to be siblings to the twins!” She snarled, he huffs at her. “I don’t care one single bit!” He laughs. “So, Bye!” He waves his hand. “Hey, Chris don’t let Chief bite you on the way out!” She smirks at him. “W-What?” He stuttered nervously.

(“Finally I got to rip your little ass!”) Chief smirks at him and chased him out the door. 

November 10th, 2019…

Qiana just gave birth to two beautiful twins. “Look at your son! He looks like you a lot!” She smiles. “Of course! Where does he get the good looks from!” Killian smirked. “My daughter has my eyes!” He pointed out. They kissed. Dawn held Colton, growls at the nurse. 

Killian said it was fine, she sighs and passed him to her.

28 years later…..

Las Vegas the city of sin….

“Oh come on, it’s a great disguise!” He laughs at her. “It’s stupid and really inappropriate!” She grits her teeth at him. “I have to agree with Kira on the this.” His twin brother said. “You look great!” He winks at her. “I’m wearing a outdated hippie outfit, a really short floral dress and a peace sign necklace.” Kira shook her head. “But you have your cape!” He laughed. “We’re going to get caught by the po-po!” His brother shouts. 

“No, we’re not, dumbass!” He made his brother mad. “No, you’re the dumbass, Jaden!” He barked. “This is for you, Tim!” He gave him double of the middle finger. Tim cusses at him. She smacks their heads with her hands. She points at the police, the two nodded.

They walk pass by them but they ending up getting caught because of Tim’s fault. “Hey, easy on the arm!” Kira barked the police officer. 

Kira and Jaden staring at Tim dirty, Tim shallowed hard. 

“Hey, Joe, I can ask you something?”

Back at Washington, Police Station…

Kira watches the officers walking by her and two buds. 

“What should we do with two boys?” One of the chief. Taking them with you and watch them, the younger officer sighs. 

“Where you going!” Kira shout the two boys but they didn’t hear her. Her leopard gecko came out of her bag and climbed on her shoulder. “Where are they going?” She frowns. The gecko saw her sad but rubbed against her face to comfort her.

“Kid, come on… “I’m not going anywhere with you!” She snaps. “Watch your tone!” He raised his voice at her. She rolled at her eyes. 

Meanwhile at Lance and Walter’s house…

“Hey, Sophia, I’ve never seen dad excited.” Her sister said. “Yeah, Cleora.” She said to her. “I wonder how she looks like now?” Alivia raised an eyebrow. “Probably beautiful!” Mia said in grin. “Probably annoying like before!” Max laughs.


	3. Meeting my real family

Kira watches the people walk beside her. Then her leopard gecko climbs on her head. “Oh Noddles.” She softly chuckles. 

Meanwhile in the lobby…

“Walter, calm down.” Lance told him. He was so excited about his daughter reunited with them again. He saw her coming in the room. “VIOLINA!” He shouts in excitement and runs to hug her. “Lance, she has my eyes!” Walter cries in happiness. He saw her hair had a pink highlight.

Kira stares at him like annoyed and confused. She pushed him away, he was hurt by that. “Who are you and why are you calling that name if that’s not my name?” Walter frowns stares at her confused. My name is Kiaria but for short is Kira. 

“Again, who are you?” She asked with a tone. Walter paused but smiles. “I’m your daddy!” She was puzzling at that. “And here’s papa!” Lance said, she looks at Walter and Lance, her eyes started water but doesn’t show it. Pushes Walter hard, his heart ached. “Violina, are you crying?” She stops with the tears. “I’m not crying!” She grits her teeth. 

Walter smiles and hugs her again. “Lets go home!” Walter grabs her hand but she pulls it away from him. They walked to the car. 

In the car…. 

“Violina, you have a big family!” Walter smiles. Please don’t call me that, Walter was puzzling at that. My name is Kiaria but for short is Kira. 

Well, I’m still going to call you, your real name, Kira sighs in annoyance. She looks at the window, remembering things. At home, Walter introduced Kira to her older siblings. The four were jerks to her but one hugs her, Kira was confused. 

The next day, Kira went with Walter and Lance to work. At security point, they caught her carrying something. “Miss, you have something in your boot?” The man said. She bit her. She carefully takes off the boot. A pocketknife came out of the boot, the man shook his head. “Umm? How do I explain this… She puzzles. I have a pocketknife because of guy trying to attack me when I’m asleep, she said nervously. He took the knife away instead gave her a pepper spay. 

She saw Tim and Jaden, she runs to them. “KIRA!” The two boys hugged her. Let’s go find that room, she said quietly to them. They nodded. In the file room, they were looking for a paper. 

Lance saw her in the file and went behind her. The two boys saw him standing there. Uh, Kira ther… “NO!” She yells at them. There’s no one behind and like I say about the plan… Then Lance coughs, she jumps and turns carefully to see him standing there. 

Smiles nervously. You’re grounded, the two boys were laughing. “SHUT UP!” She snaps at them and cusses at them. You’re grounded for 3 weeks than, they were laughing even hard, she giving the dirty looks. Lance grabs her hand and takes her to Walter. She was going to meet her uncle. The two boys followed her. 

Violina, Tim starts laughing at her name. “Shut up!” He laughs even more. “Your name is worse than mine!” He was laughing hard. “Your name is a girl name!” He stops laughing. “Are this your friends, cookie?” She nods and introduces them to him. 

Violina, I heard you were grounded by Papa, Walter said. She puts her hands in her face as the two boys laughed. “Well take you to meet uncle Killian!” She puzzles in confusion. She enters a room and sees a man with suit, navy blue shirt and his hand? She stares at him for bit. 

Bye, my gorgeous I see you when I get home. He ended the phone call. Hello, Walter. “Who’s this little miss?” He asked. It’s Violina but all grown up now, Walter hugs her but she pushes him away. Killian saw her, her face with anger and tears. Walter and went out of the room to talk. 

Kira walks to the Walter and Lance. They went home. 

“Who wants to see old family videos!” Walter in excitement. Kira was confused. 

She was bored about seeing Lance pregnant with their last child. “ _What should we name her? Hmm, how about Violina!_ ” Kira gets up runs to her room and slams the door shut. 

She cries in her pillow, Walter enters to the room. _They just lying to me. They didn’t love me_ … When she says these words, he runs to her. “WHO told you that?!” She didn’t answer. “LANCE!” He comes running to Walter. 

Please tell me, Walter asks her. She saw them, bit her lip. A person in the place I grew up in company…. He used to tell me about my parents… She had tears. “Your parents?” Walter frowns. 

She didn’t answer but cries. Let’s go finish the family videos, he softy said. She went back to the living room. 

She saw that a baby girl that looks like her. Walter took a picture of a very tired Lance from giving birth to their baby girl. 

She seems to be happy… Kira puzzles in confusion. That’s all what we had left of you, Violina, Walter sadly said. 

“What do you mean by that?” She frowns. “At age 2… You were kidnapped from your room!” Walter cried, her eyes grew wide.

We loved you so much but we couldn’t find you… but now you’re here, Walter tears of joy. Kira remembering what Oliver said about their families only to know that he lied.

She hugs him tight and cries with a smile. She knows that they loved her. 

Walter saw bite marks on her neck, hugs even tighter.

To be continued


End file.
